


Weighing the Options

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: If Only We Liked Each Other... [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes for his regularly scheduled visit with Bruce and is in the mood for something slightly different than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighing the Options

Bruce tried hard to remove the smile from his face when he heard the knock at his hotel room door. He knew that meant that Clark was there… and he'd been looking forward to seeing Clark for two weeks.

He hurried to the door, trying hard to maintain his cool. He was Bruce Wayne… couldn't go all to pieces for some guy that he didn't even really like that much. They were just having fun. That's all this was. If he was excited to see Clark, it was simply because Clark was a treat to look at.

When he opened the hotel room door, Clark was holding a bag with several cartons of takeout, and he was smiling warmly.

“Hey,” Clark greeted, bustling into the room. Bruce took the bag from him and kissed him softly. Why, when it had only been two weeks, had he missed this so much?

Clark smiled and flushed happily and gave him another kiss. “I brought fried rice and orange chicken and Beijing beef.”

Bruce nodded. “Uh huh.” Right now he wasn't at all hungry for food, so he started slowly backing Clark further into the room, in the direction of the bed, and kissed him again.

“And chow mein,” Clark added breathlessly.

Bruce kissed him again. “Perfect.” His hands reached for Clark's, and their fingers laced together. He sighed happily as they made their way to the bed, and he easily pushed Clark down onto his back. He rested his weight on top of the other man as he continued to kiss him and began to unbutton his shirt.

“Bruce?” Clark asked.

Bruce paused. “Yes?”

Clark hesitated. He almost seemed uneasy, and that worried Bruce. “Um… there's egg rolls, too.”

Bruce sat up and allowed Clark room to breathe. Clark then sat up as well and scooted back a bit… away from Bruce. It was unusual.

“Is everything… are you okay?” Bruce asked, brows furrowed.

Clark nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Of course. I just… I don't know. Can we make it quick?”

“ _It_?” Bruce asked. “You mean the sex? Would you just rather not?”

Clark looked down at his hands. “I'm just… not particularly in the mood.”

“Why did you come then?” Bruce asked, without thinking. But the minute the words were out of his mouth he immediately regretted saying them. He hadn't meant it like he was sure it sounded… and judging by the look on Clark's face, it sounded like Bruce thought it did.

But instead of saying anything in response, Clark laid flat on his back, perfectly still and stared up at the ceiling. Bruce watched him curiously for a moment, and considered asking what he was doing, but he couldn't quite figure how to formulate the words.

“How did you want me?” Clark eventually asked flatly. “I assume you can pull my clothes off if you need me naked.”

“Clark...” Bruce began.

Clark sighed and stayed still. “Go on then. Do what you need to. Since that's why I'm here.”

Bruce shook his head. He knew those words were going to bite him in the ass. “I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I just meant that you didn't have to force yourself to come over here if you weren't really in the mood for it. I would have understood. It's fine.”

Clark wrinkled his nose. “I know, but… I just wanted to see you.” He sat up and made himself look a little more casual, and Bruce heaved a small sigh of a relief.

“I wanted to see you, too,” Bruce replied softly. “I'm sorry for coming on strong...”

Clark shook his head. “You didn't. It would have been great any other time.

Bruce smiled. “Maybe we could watch a movie and eat that Chinese food you brought?”

“Sounds perfect,” Clark replied, grinning.

Bruce stood up and got the food. “About time you paid for something, by the way. I was starting to feel like a sugar daddy.”

Clark scoffed a little laugh. “Yeah yeah. The receipt is in the bag, by the way… where do I send that to get reimbursed?”

“Do you really want the answer to that?” Bruce asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Clark smiled softly and reached for the TV remote. “Oh, shut up and come over here. They're showing _The Sound of Music_ tonight… I have to finish eating before my favorite song comes on. I don't want to have to sing along with a mouth full of rice.”

Bruce sighed and shook his head. Clark was adorable. This was a huge problem… but he didn't have the time to deal with it. And… honestly he didn't really want to.

&&&

Three hours later, the credits were rolling at the end of _The Sound of Music_. The takeout containers were empty, and at some point, Clark's head had rested on Bruce's chest. Bruce had an arm around Clark and was feeling quite content.

“Hey, Bruce?” Clark asked.

Bruce yawned softly. “Hm?”

Clark looked up at him, his blue eyes shining. “You remember before when I said I wasn't in the mood?”

Bruce nodded. “Of course.”

“Well,” Clark began. “I sorta… changed my mind.”

“I'm kind of tired now though,” Bruce replied. “Maybe in the morning.”

Clark sighed. “That isn't fair. You're awake. You're talking to me. You could be fucking me and we could both be asleep soon.”

“What's in it for me though?” Bruce asked.

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Please. As if you didn't know the answer to _that_ question.”

Bruce smiled to himself. Teasing Clark was fun. “I don't know. I'm awfully tired…”

“Old man,” Clark replied, a cute little pout on his lips. “Just forget it then.”

Bruce kissed him softly. “I'm messing with you. I wouldn't leave you horny. But honestly I am pretty tired… I'd hate to underwhelm you. Maybe we could compromise though?”

“How so?” Clark asked.

“Hand jobs?” Bruce suggested.

Clark nodded. “Sounds good. Especially if we're fully naked.”

Bruce kissed him and began getting out of his clothes. Clark was undressed in the blink of an eye and Bruce couldn't help admiring the view. He _was_ beautiful, and almost always so eager. He had a little smile on his face as he settled back on the bed, and Bruce found the sight completely irresistible. Soon they were laying side by side and kissing softly but passionately as they each grasped the other's cock. Clark's skin was so warm that Bruce could feel it on his palm even before he made contact with him, and he loved it.

“Fuck,” he murmured. “Your body is incredible.”

Clark kissed him and stroked him. “So is yours,” he replied.

The stroked each other in tandem, and kissed as they did so. Clark's hand felt fantastic on him… he applied just the right amount of pressure and just the right speed. The amount of restraint it must have taken was beyond Bruce's comprehension. He was as impressed as he was aroused.

Neither of them took long. The orgasms came easily, and Clark almost immediately snuggled back into the place he had been resting before at Bruce's side. He put his head back on Bruce's chest, and Bruce couldn't resist pressing a kiss into his soft curls.

“Hey, Clark?” Bruce began. “What changed your mind?”

Clark yawned. “About what?”

“You said you weren't in the mood,” Bruce replied. “And then you practically tried to jump me. What changed your mind? I know you didn't get hot and bothered from the movie…. Did you?”

Clark laughed softly. “Of course not. No, it was… well… no. I can't tell you. You'll laugh.”

“I will not,” Bruce insisted. “I'm just curious.”

There was a little blush on Clark's cheek when he let out a little sigh, but he also smiled. “You just smell so good. When I was resting my head on you I could just smell your natural scent, or whatever, and it just got to me, I guess.”

Bruce smiled. “Stop being so cute.”

Clark shook his head. “Tragically, I can't.”

Bruce kissed him again, and hated how true that was. He wrapped both arms around Clark and yawned again. Clark was asleep soon, and Bruce allowed his own eyes to drift closed. He was so comfortable here with Clark, and so content. Yes, they were enjoying themselves very much together. But it didn't mean anything, did it? Surely that was a question Bruce would be better off asking himself in the morning… after a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie. It was awesome, but I needed fluff bad... so this happened. And it's not nearly as fluffy as I wanted, but... here we are, lol.


End file.
